Pocket God Comics
Pocket God Comics (also known as PG Comics) are a series of digital and paperback comic books-strips based on Pocket God, the best selling iOS application created by Bolt Creative's Allan Dye and Dave Castelnuovo. The comics are published by Ape Entertainment, published and marketed by iVerse Media, released for iOS, and available as print in retailers via contest (see below) on August 3, 2010. The comic is written by Jason M. Burns and drawn by Rolando Mallada. The comic is described as about "an indestructible race of people who inhabit a mysterious island and are continuously (and comically) tortured by their mischievous gods". Each new issue must be bought separately or the whole thing can be subscribed to. The comics star Tribe Ooga Chaka, based off the game, with the Pygmies Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby, and Nooby. There are currently five comics, including a special Christmas issue, Xmas Marks the Spot, and four 'behind-the-scenes' comics named The Pygmy Peril. Bolt Creative originally stated that they were only going to publish four comics in The Pygmy Peril, they then stated they were going to publish more comics due to popular demand. The Pocket God Comics are rated for "mature readers" and "teen and up", currently, due to violence. According to iVerse Media, Pocket God is the first original iOS game to have its own comic series. A sneak preview of the comic was released on the official website on May 7, 2010, an almost full three months before it was released, stating about the series, and who is involved. Overview Background Bolt Creative has cut a deal with Ape Entertainment to make these comics, and it is unclear how many there are planned to be. "A comic book series is a natural extension of the Pocket God brand," said Dave Castelnuovo of Bolt Creative. Dave feels that the comic book is just like the updates of Pocket God, a new step in the direction of giving the Pygmies personalities and fleshing out the world that they live in. The the first comic was released by iVerse Media, and later will be sold in print by Ape Entertainment. Ooga's Role Main Article: Ooga So far, the main character of the comic series is Ooga, who questions the other Pygmies' belief in the gods. He is a rebel that plays pranks on his fellow pygmies that often times cause them to die. He thinks this isn't really a big deal, as they will just end of being resurrected. However other pygmies think he is taking the gift of immortality for granted, and Ooga's faith is tested when the Pygmies power of immortality is taken away and they go on a quest to restore it. Setting Main Article: Pocket God World The comics are set around six Pygmies, named Ooga, Klik, Klak, Booga, Dooby and Nooby that form Tribe Oogka Chaka, and are always loyal to their gods, with the exception to Ooga, who thinks worshipping the gods is a waste of time, and does not believe them. The story is set on a small archipelago of islands (known as the Pocket God World), approximately 200 million years ago, (in modern times this is called the Triassic period, but in Pocket God is mainly referred to as "prehistory"), when the supercontinent of Pangaea was still formed. According to the original game, the islands are located in the Panthalassic Ocean, opposite Pangaea. It is set mainly on Oog Island, the home of the tribe. It is a relatively small island, with a small type of forest. When the Gem of Life faded its colour, the Pygmies travel to an unnamed island, with a large rainforest and a hidden temple. Inside the temple is an Egyptian-like setting, with hieroglyphic writing on its walls. The temple, at some points, seems to reference Indiana Jones, especially when Nooby discovers a hat, (resembling a fedora). According to Ooga, the islands are located in the tropics. Synopsis Issue One (The Gem of Life: Part 1) The first issue begins with a group of Pygmies giving a sacrifice to their Gods of fish. Ooga then asks Nooby to switch places with him, where the Pygmy is then crushed by a meteor. Also Nooby was crushed, the Pygmies are surprised then the internal fires of the meteor will cook their fish for months. Klak then throws a Spear at the meteor, wanting to crack it open, but it bounces off the rock and impales the Pygmy. Klik and Ooga begin arguing, with Ooga firmly believing that no matter how much the Pygmies worship the Gods they will still abuse them. Dooby then sees lava juices leaking from the meteor, which then engulf him in a deluge. Booga begins jumping on the meteor, but he is then rocketed up into space. Ooga continues talking with Klik whether their immortality, where they get killed and then minutes later they will come back to life, is a curse. During this conversation, the Shark With Lasers approaches from the waters. After Klik exhorts Ooga to mature and realize they are blessed, we are taken to where Booga is blowing the fire, trying to get it hotter. Dooby suggests they send Nooby to get firewood. However, Nooby comes back, covered with Fire Ants which are devouring him. The fire begins working (burning Booga in the process), but Klak eats a piece of Fish that is too hot. He goes to the water to cool down his mouth, but then the Shark with Lasers surfaces, about to attack. Then, to the Shark's surprise, long purple tentacles of the Squid grab Klak. The Shark, angry at having its prey snatched from him, fires a laser from its laser beam, but the Squid deflects it. The Shark is hit by the laser and sent underwater and Klak is eaten, while Ooga resents Klik for telling him to grow up. The next day, Klik calls together a meeting of Tribe Ooga Chaka to discuss the Pygmies's immortality. He warns the tribe that if the Pygmies continue their lifestyle, the Gods will turn their backs on them. The meeting is interrupted, however, when Nooby needs to use the Outhouse due to coconut not agreeing with him. The outhouse is then randomly zapped with lightning, and Nooby runs out of the outhouse being given continous electric shocks. Nooby thens hides behind the Sand Island Statue thinking the lightning wont find him there, but the Statue is hit by lightning and cut in half, and the Gem of Life is flung from it. In horror, Klik informs the tribe that they Gem of Life must never leave its cradle, and now that it has, the Gods will turn their back on the tribe once and for all. The Pygmies then begin to argue, with Dooby wanting everyone to "chillax" and the other Pygmies blaming Ooga for his lack of worshipping. Klik then has all the Pygmies join hands in hopes that they can still beg for forgiveness. Just when Ooga was going to take Nooby's hand, lightning strikes it, and therefore every Pygmy in the line is given an electric shock, including Klik, who the Gem flies from his hands. As all the Pygmies (except Ooga) are recuperating from the electric shock, Ooga blasphemously declares that the Pygmies are the God's playthings, but Kliks attention is turned to the Gem of Life, the color of which is fading to black. Klik then gravely says that when the color of the Gem fades, so does its power, so the Pygmies are no longer immortal. 500x pocketgodcomic.jpg comic.jpg Sneakpeak.jpg Issue Two (The Gem of Life: Part 2) Issue 2 of the Pocket God Comics was released on the 28th of September 2010. Klik and the tribe preparing to take a journey, much to the dismay of Ooga. While in the water, the Laser Shark shoots a laser through their raft. They all 'abandon ship'. They resurface to find that Dooby has been captured by the shark. Ooga surprisingly goes and rescues him, by throwing a spear into the shark's laser-beam, electrocuting itself. When they both resurface, immediately they are pulled by a Tsunami Wave, and Nooby loses his Coconut friend, Wilson and crash on an island beach. While in the jungle, they arrive to a feild of Banana skins. Suddenly, a pack of Apes terrorize the tribe, protecting their territory. Klik is then caught by an ape, and Klak questions where he is, then the gem and a bone fall out of the tree above. Nooby picks up the bone, indicating that it was Klik's hair bone. It is then realised it is actually his foot bone. Ooga then finally realises that, since the gem's power has disappeared, Klik is gone forever. One part of the gem is now a dark grey. After the tribe craft a tombstone for Klik, Nooby has not realised that he is dead. After Ooga explains, he is questioned by Klak that he didn't believe in the gods. He said that he doesn't, and he decides that he will return the gem of life for Klik, with the approval of everyone, except Booga, who looks pale and delirious. A bug had sucked blood out of him, from his back. Ooga then rips it off of Booga, throws it on the ground, then jumps onto it, with the blood 'splashing' everywhere, on everyone. Ooga then thinks he needs some food, and immediately, Nooby rolls out a gigantic Chicken egg. Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex emerges, with Nooby finally saying, "See? Chicken". issue2art.png PG_2_03_colors.jpg Issue Three (The Gem of Life: Part 3) Issue 3 of the Pocket God Comics is was released on the 2nd of December 2010. As the pygmies are evading the aggravated T. Rex, Klak suggests that they run in serpentine. Shortly after, Dooby is caught by his grass skirt by the Rex's mouth. Ooga then throws a Spear, narrowly missing Dooby, but hitting the skirt instead, falling to the ground, naked. Nooby tries to catch him, but is unsuccessful, and Dooby falls on him. The tribe is disgusted that he is not wearing anything, while a dizzy Nooby suddenly has the urge to play jump rope. The dinosaur returns, and the pygmies run into a cave, stopping the dinosaur in its tracks. Klak passes Dooby a bunch of leaves to cover himself up. Klak asks how they are going to get rid of the reptile. Nooby suggests that he scares him off using an earthworm, but the 'worm' is actually a baby snake. Ooga asks Booga if he knows how to get rid of it, but he doesn't respond. Ooga approaches Booga and asks if he is alright, and Booga appears to be wrapped under snake skin. Ooga looks at the gem, and another part of it is now grey, showing that Booga is dead. A giant snake had eaten him, and the pygmys run out of the cave, under the dinosaur's legs, Nooby then stops to smell flowers, but above him is a Venus Flytrap-like plant. Before the plant eats him, Ooga pushes him out of the way, saving him. The T-Rex then almost eats both of them, but Klak then throws his spear into its mouth, stopping it from biting. While they have the chance to get away, Dooby is flabbergasted and in excitement after discovering a whole field of what looks like Psilocybin mushrooms. Dooby is then crushed by the dinosaurs foot, leaving only Ooga, Klak, and Nooby alive. They run towards a cliff, ultimately falling off it. Ooga and Klak are in dispair, while Nooby is obviously enjoying falling. They fall into the water, and Ooga and Klak find that Nooby is being chased by a pack of Piranhas. Ooga then grabs him, a laser shoots it and disintegrates. The shark then shoots the other piranhas, letting the pygmies escape. When on land, Nooby says that the shark saved them, but Ooga says that the shark just wanted them to itself. They made it to the temple, but there is a puzzle. Klak and Ooga are stumped, but to their surprise, Nooby cracks the puzzle in seconds. Inside, they are able to see hieroglyphic writing on the walls. Ooga then finds a skeleton of a pygmy, still wearing its hat, a bag and a wooden sword. Ooga takes the bag, and the sword, while Nooby takes the hat. Ooga then realises that Klak has disappeared, and shouts for him. Klak responds, and they realise that Klak is stuck in a unusually large cobweb. Behind him, is four glowing red eyes, wating over them. PG3_pg05_colors.jpg PG3_pg04_colors_cropped.jpg comic-sneapeak.jpg Issue Four: (The Gem of Life: Part 4) As Ooga fights to free Klak from the web, a barking sound is heard. An extremely large Barking Spider emerges behind them, barking like a dog. Nooby starts singing"Itsy Bitsy Spider" when it lands in front of them. Ooga says "It's not an itsy bitsy spider! It's a gargantula tarantula!" they throw themselves away from the beast as it jumps towards them. It then cocoons Klak, who is still stuck. Ooga tries to fight the spider, but backs off after it growls at him. The spider then hits Ooga and he hits the wall. Nooby then says that he rips the legs off smaller spiders and 'watch legless balls wriggle'. Ooga gets the idea and quickly uses his sword to chop off the spider's eight legs. As Nooby and Ooga try to get Klak out of the cocoon, another fraction of the gem has faded to grey, indicating he has suffocated in the cocoon, but as they rip it open, dozens of baby barking spiders crawl out, with Nooby exclaiming how cute they are. They run off again, both agreeing that they are tired of running. As they exit, they push a large circular door to stop the spiders from getting to them. As Ooga explains they are the last hope of getting the gem to the gods, Nooby tells that he didn't believe in them though. Ooga says he does, but he thinks the gods don't believe in them, and how they deserve to know why the gods are always killing them. As he reaches in his bag, Ooga finds a journal, it reads: I have travelled once again to this island to uncover the true nature of that which the gods have bestowed upon us. I have witnessed a side of their generosity that seems more sinister than sincere. Their gift not only promises '''eternal life', but from what I have seen, eternal death as well.'' As Ooga questions what 'eternal death' means, a zombified hand smashes up from the ground. As Nooby says that he doesn't like scary stories, four Zombie Pygmies come up from the ground. They are the zombified remains of Klik, Booga, Dooby, and Klak, all hungry for brains". Nooby is excited that his friends are back, obviously not realizing they are zombies. Ooga tries to pull back Nooby, exclaiming that they are zombies. Nooby then says that the entire tribe said that Ooga was a monster anyway, except for Nooby. He breaks out of Ooga's grip, and runs towards the zombie pygmies. Ooga then yells for him to come back. As the four zombie pygmies tear the top of Nooby's head off, they question "Brains?" A shot to a dead Nooby with the top of his head hinging off reveals that there is no brain found in him. As they look at each other, they suddenly look at Ooga, more angry, as how Ooga treated them previously. Ooga, upset, says that it was all is fault for everything, and he failed to return the Gem of Life. As he is saying this, he falls through a hidden trap. He falls through into a chamber, inside the volcano, with five differently coloured organisms, revealing it is the Gods. As Ooga asks what they are, the Purple God obnoxiously says 'What do we look like, numb nards?', the yellow god tells him to calm down, as he has come a long way. Ooga asks what it all means, life, the red god says "that's not exactly our field of enterprise". Ooga then asks "If you don't know the meaning of life, why do you tamper with ours?" They then say it's not tampering, its fun. He is then confused, then asks why the Gem is dying. They say they have to wait for the next update, but then says that he has to return it to its original pedestal, before they become "nothing more than a Wikipedia page memory". As he walks across the unstable bridge, he asks for all of them back, even Klik. he puts the gem on the pedestal, and walks back, as he is, the laser shark emerges from a small part of the water, shooting a laser at the bridge making Ooga fall for the magma. Before he does, he quickly asks why they were born when there are no Female Pygmies on the island. They reply, "Who said anything about you being born?". When Ooga falls into the magma, the volcano erupts. Back on the home island, Booga, Klak, Klik, Nooby, and Dooby, pop out of mid-air, alive. Then Ooga. Klik then proceeds to say, "I don't know how you did it, Ooga, but you have found a way to appease the gods. You've given us our lives back. I was wrong about you. We all were". They have three cheers for him. As a wave crashes on the island, Nooby's coconut friend, Wilson, appears again, along with the Gem of Life. Issue 5 ("Xmas Marks the Spot" - Fishmas Holiday Special) On the 17th of December, a holiday issue was included in Pocket God Comics as a special issue. It includes the Ice Monster, and this holiday special must be bought in app. Set after the events of The Gem of Life, released in December, the issue is the Christmas special of the series, introducing two ch aracters to the series, Red and Newbie. Issue 6 (A Tale of Two Pygmies) Ooga and Nooby are building a sand castle which Nooby is under. Ooga leaves and the tide comes in and kills Nooby, Klik comes in just to see Nooby being attacked by crabs. Klik complains to Ooga how he should change his ways and Ooga tells him that hes just jealous that he met the gods and not Klik and Ooga challenges Klik to a game of Squid Ball. They pick teams and its Ooga, Booga, and Nooby vs. Klik, Dooby, and Klak. On the court Klik starts and missed Ooga so Booga grabs the squid and throws it at Dooby. Dooby kicks it back at Booga and the squid hits Booga in the forehead and kills him so Nooby picks it up and accidentily hits a tree, the squid bounces off the tree and slices off Dooby's head killing him. Klak mad that they all think he sucks at squid ball, pick up the squid runs with it then he slips and the squid kills him Klik furious kick the squid at Ooga. Ooga grabs it though while he's throwing the squid one tentacle wraps around his neck and when Klik grabs the squid one tentacle also wraps around his neck Klik and Ooga fly toward each other and bash heads, killing them both. Nooby then and announces hes the "Ace Hole". Later at the beach Klik wonders about things and a mysterious figure arrives but Ooga comes and scares it off. Ooga asks if Klik stole his faveroite skirt he honestly replies "no", Ooga leaves but then Booga runs past announceing that the hut is on fire with Nooby in it. The last page is Booga fighting the fire with Nooby announcing "Help, Nooby's biscuts are burning!" Background This issue is currently in construction, but in the meantime to give users something to look at, a new and digitally remastered version of the Pocket God Fishmas video was added in Version 1.5 of the comic (updated February 15, 2011) and a new icon was added also. "The Pygmy Peril" Main Article: The Pygmy Peril The Pygmy Peril is a bonus feature with no extra charge if you've purchased at least one issue of the comic. It is a supplementary magazine that has exclusive art (a limited edition comic cover) as well as interviews and replies to "letters" (a.k.a. comments) from Ape Entertainment. The first issue mainly focuses on the making of the . In addition, Ape Entertainment includes their own personal comic "Little Green Men" as bonus content. History of the Comics POCKET_GOD_PROMO--415x615.jpg|Preliminary artwork for the comics Get Pocket God in Your Comic Shop Contest In order to raise awareness of the print version, Bolt Creative decided to make a promotional contest. Here were the rules: *Print out this Flyer!. If you don't have access to a printer, just draw your own version on paper. *Bring it and a camera to your local comic shop. *Take your picture holding the flyer somewhere in the shop where we can tell its a comic store. Near the comic racks, in the front, etc. Wait...do they have the Pocket God promo poster up? Get that in the shot! *Leave the flyer with the cashier at the register. The flyer should say it all, but tell them you are fan of Pocket God! *While you are there, look for the Pocket God promotional poster. If it is up, the unlock code for the Ooga Jump jet pack is on it! *Send us your picture to this email....contest@boltcreative.com! Please include your name, the city and the name of the comic book shop. We will automatically send you the Jet Pack unlock code and enter you in a drawing to win a $1000 Apple Gift Certificate! *You may enter for every (different) comic book shop you submit! Don't know where a comic shop is near you? If you download the digital comic, a comic shop locator is included with the app! *Deadline for entries is Aug 30, 2010. The winner of the $1000 Apple Gift Certificate was Louis Forie from British Columbia. Other comics that should be made Sandals Bongo Dooby Bongo Booga Sonic Sandals Trivia/Goofs *In the second book, Ooga saves Nooby from the Laser Shark by swimming to him. But, in the actual game, the pygmies cannot swim,but they can dive *Sometimes in the First Issue Booga has a green skirt insted of a gray one. *In the Gem of Life Issue 2 page 11, Klik has blue eys insted of brown eyes. See Also *Pocket God Comic Preview * Category:Content Category:Pocket God Comics